civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Kongo (Nzinga)
Kongo led by Nzinga Mbande is a custom civilization by TomatekhTomatekh's Civilizations, More CivilizationsMore Civilisations, and Cyon with contributions from Leugi and iamaplayer. This mod requires Brave New World. It replaces the City-State of M'banza-Kongo with Kabongo. Overview [[wikipedia:Kingdom_of_Kongo|'Kongo']] The Kingdom of Kongo (KiKongo: "Wene wa Kongo") was an African kingdom located in west central Africa in what is now northern Angola, Cabinda, the Republic of the Congo, and the western portion of the Democratic Republic of the Congo. At its greatest extent, it reached from the Atlantic Ocean in the west to the Kwango River in the east, and from the Congo River in the north to the Kwanza River in the south. The kingdom consisted of several core provinces ruled by the Manikongo, but its sphere of influence extended to neighboring kingdoms, such as Ngoyo, Kakongo, Ndongo and Matamba. Nzinga Nzinga Mbande was a 17th century queen of the Ndongo and Matamba Kingdoms of the Mbundu people in southwestern Africa. She is one of Africa's best documented early-modern rulers. She is noted for entering into the first African-European alliance against another European nation, an example of her shrewd diplomatic acumen, as well as her military success against the Portuguese. Dawn of Man Greetings brave Nzinga, Queen of the Ndongo and Matamba, your beauty is matched only by your cunning. Your Kingdom is part of the great Kingdom of Kongo, situated at the mouth of the mighty Congo River in central Africa. You defied tradition by claiming two thrones and are remembered for standing bravely against the onslaught of Imperialism. When the Portuguese invaded your lands you escaped death and shrewdly manipulated the Dutch into sending you aid. Together you turned back the army of the Portuguese at the Battle of Kombi. Yet, ever faced with threats both inside and out, the never-ending war took its toll. In the end, not even your bravery could stop the march of foreign crowns. Mighty Queen, your people have been captured and sold into slavery. Yet, your old alliances stand firm and await your call. It is time for you to return, to instill your strength and spirit and lead your people into battle once more. Can you restore your war-torn land? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "Greetings, great ruler! I am Nzinga, Muchino a Muhatu of the Ndongo and Matamba. Come, let us form an alliance against any that may threaten our shores." Introduction: '"Welcome to my lands, great ruler! Do not look down upon me or dismiss me as a woman. I am the equal of any King, both in governance and in battle." '''Defeat: '"Foreign devil! It was you who lied and broke our treaties! You who sold my people! You do not deserve to own this great land!" 'Defeat: '"I seem to have been fighting with your kingdom my entire life. I am tired of this great battle and wish now only to find peace." Strategy Kongo is a Domination Civ, with their significant advantage being fighting around Rivers, negating all standard penalties. Early game exploration and settling benefits from this too. Extra Production towards ever-necessary Archery Units will save you some turns for other things, such as Raffia Mills. These grant access to a unique Luxury; try to settle next to Jungle a few times if you can. The Pombo shares the movement of Mounted Units, so keep a Horseman or Knight nearby to escort them to their target at double speed. Once there, they will soak up City damage better with Cover I as your cheaper Crossbows bombard away. With a Barracks you can get Pombo which start with Cover II. Unique Attributes: Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Monetize Raffia Cloth Our rivals have begun to expand into coastal areas making our current nzimbu shell currency unreliable. We should monetize raffia cloth to help stabilize our economy and safeguard it from external influences. Requirements/Restrictions * Player must be Kongo * Must have constructed at least 2 Raffia Mills * Must have researched Economics * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 200 Culture * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Raffia Mills generate +10% Gold and provide 1 additional copy of the Raffia resource Repel the Jagas Our scouts are reporting Jaga mercenaries from the east within the enemy camp. We should institute advanced training drills to help prepare for this new threat. Requirements/Restrictions * Player must be Kongo * Player must be at War * Must have researched Construction * May only be enacted before the Industrial Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 100 Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Archery Units gain the Woodsman promotion Unique Cultural Influence "My people are obsessed with drinking ogogoro and wearing raffia weaved hats. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." List of Cities Full Credits List * Cyon: author of the original Kongo mod created for Vanilla Civ V - design and general direction of the civ; UU, UB, and Raffia Resource icons, various civilopedia text. * iamaplayer: initially converted the mod for Gods and Kings. * Pouakai: ogeneral direction and initial coding for the Zambezi version of the mod. * Tomatekh: coding, BNW conversion, lua, general direction, various civlopedia entries, civ map, DoM screen, minor art corrections and clean-up. * Leugi: Nzinga leader screen and icon. * JTitan: Pombo unit graphicEthiopian Spearman. * "Rise of Nations": Peace and War Themes. * Andrew Holt: DoM voiceover. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:More Civilizations Category:Tomatekh Category:Bantu Cultures Category:Civilizations with Unique Luxuries Category:42 Civ Battle Royale Category:61 Civ Battle Royale Category:Congo